The present invention relates to a handy soft ice cream maker suitable for home use.
In recent years, there have been available on the market ice cream makers suitable for home use but handy `soft` ice cream makers have not been available. In the past there were several problems connected with such a device: First, it required a considerable amount of coolant which in turn needed much time to cool down. Secondly, much space was needed in a refrigerated area for cooling and storage. Thirdly, many receptacles, such as cups, and many utensils, such as spoons, were needed to serve the ice cream. The above conditions made the making and serving of ice cream complicated and costly.